The Long and Winding Road
by xSlaughter
Summary: The Beatles Slash. El incio de clases nunca ha sido algo alentador. Pero también pueden llegar a pasar cosas interesantes: desde un muy raro proyecto, hasta el conocer cierto tipo de gente que pueden llegar y cambiarlo todo. UA. Multipairing.
1. Come Together

**A/N: **Hello everybody 8DAquí está otro fic multichapter, pero esta vez no lo haré yo sola, sino que cuento con la colaboración de yannel (mi hermana :B), de hecho este primero capítulo está escrito por ella, así que cuando lean los demás capítulos podrán notar diferencia en el estilo de escritura, espero que no los moleste (:

Bueno, se trata de un multipairing, en un **Universo Alterno en la época actual****,** así es, donde hay internet, celulares, videojuegos y otras cosas que no había en los 60's. Básicamente sólo tomamos a los personajes y los metimos en nuestra época, aunque igual tomaremos cosas de su historia verdadera… Lo sé, es una cosa rara pero espero que les guste x3 tiene slash y algo de hetero… Anyways, eso es todo y… y ya pueden leer ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Come Together**

_One thing I can tell you is you got to be free  
>Come together right now over me<em>

No serían más allá de las 7:30. Las personas en sus autos estaban desesperadas, era en estos momentos cuando empezaba la hora pico. Algunos con la prisa de dejar a sus hijos en la escuela, otros y sus trabajos. Ah, tantas cosas que para George lucían tan lejanas.

Él ha diferencia de muchos compañeros suyos, solía irse caminando a la escuela. Lo consideraba mejor ¿Razón? Ninguna en particular, pero le parecía más atractivo.

Hoy, después de unos dos refrescantes meses de vacaciones, volvían a clases. Para George significaba que estaría a dos años de terminar la secundaria, y eso era bastante bueno. Verán, a diferencia de la horrible secundaria, el bachillerato tenían menos restricciones. La que más ansiaba era la del uniforme: Los de bachillerato no usaban, así de simple.

En cambio él usaba un uniforme horrible. Un saco color rojo vino, el cual solía dejar abierto; una camisa blanca, jamás, pero jamás, abrochaba los primeros dos botones; una corbata a juego, que ni una sola vez se había amarrado. Sus pantalones oscuros junto a sus zapatos negros.

Llegó justo en el momento que la campana sonaba. Acomodó un poco su saco de tal forma que no se notaba lo mal que llevaba el uniforme. La prefecta le dio un aviso sobre su cabello, pero nada más.

Otra cosa que envidia de los de bachillerato, era que a ellos podían traer su cabello como se les viniera en gana.

George se abrió paso entre la multitud de alumnos mientras buscaba a algún conocido y claro, de pasada buscar su salón. Gruñó un poco ante el despreocupado alumno de primero que accidentalmente lo había pisado, pero el pequeño había sido más rápido que él y había huido antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo.

Después de lo que serían unos 5 minutos de caminata vio a lo lejos a uno de sus amigos, cerca de una máquina expendedora. Apresuró un poco el paso tratando de alcanzarlo y no perderlo entre la muchedumbre de alumnos. No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a su altura.

– Paul –llamó George llamando la atención del nombrado.

George le echó una mirada rápida a su amigo. Chasqueó su lengua, y es que Paul siempre tenía que ser tan…correcto. Con su uniforme sin arruga alguna, su corbata perfectamente amarrada, sus siempre voleados zapatos. Y oh claro, su cabello cortado de una forma que se veía largo, pero no lo suficiente para que te regañen. Y lo que parecía incomprensible para George era el porqué Paul era tan popular entre las chicas. De verdad que no entendía aquel no-sé-que que tenía Paul.

–¡George! –Paul se giró para verlo. Aparentemente estaba a punto de comprar algo de la máquina–, Que bueno verte ¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien, bien ¿Vas a comprar algo? –preguntó señalando la máquina, esperando poder robar algo de lo que sea que fuera a comprar Paul. Y no es que no hubiera desayunado ni nada…pero traía antojo.

Paul asintió en respuesta, se volteó momentos después y echando una moneda a la máquina, marcó algún número y esperó por su comida. Una bolsa de papitas bajó segundos después. George sonrió a sí mismo, pues esas eran de sus favoritas. Más se intrigó un poco por la cara que había puesto Paul al abrir sus frituras, era algo parecido a: "No me jodas" Y no era para más. Paul le dio una vuelta a la bolsa haciendo que tres papas cayeran. George vio expectante la bolsa ¿Qué no deberían bajar más? Pero pronto comprendió la triste verdad.

–¿Cuáles son la probabilidades? –dijo George, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos, sin dejar de ver en ningún instante las papas en el suelo.

Tan concentrados estaban en la reciente decepción que no se dieron cuenta de aquellos pasos que se acercaban más y más, si no fue hasta que esos zapatos pisaron las papas que ambos se vieron obligados a levantar la mirada para ver al que había roto sus papitas.

_Es de bachillerato_, pensó inmediatamente George al ver que el muchacho no usaba uniforme. Pero no era de su importancia, o al menos, no lo había sido sino hasta el momento en que notó la forma en que Paul miraba al muchacho. Era como si…alguien le estuviera agarrando las bolas tan pero tan fuerte que ni podía gritar del dolor.

También se dio cuenta que el muchacho, aunque lucía estar muy concentrado en lo que fuera que iba comprar, tenía una sonrisa. Esa que tienes cuando estás haciendo una maldad… ¿Será que se conocen?

–¡¿Pero cuál son las probabilidades?– dijo casi en un grito el muchacho haciendo obvio que quería que el mundo se enterara. O más bien, que Paul se enterara: –, Jelly-babies gratis, hoy si que estoy de suerte.

Y definitivamente aseguraba ahora que Paul y ese…muchacho de la nariz aguileña se conocían. Pues no había visto antes que Paul tuviera aquella mirada asesina con nadie, al menos no con nadie que no conociera. Es más, el momento en que Paul se fuera contra el muchacho no parecía muy lejano.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el muchacho que parecía haberse dado "cuenta" de la asesina mirada de Paul y la pesada mirada de George, quien no podía ver más allá de aquellos jelly-babies…se veían tan apetecibles.

–Nada en especial –respondió Paul forzando una sonrisa que sólo hizo sonreír más al muchacho–, Vamos George, no debemos llegar tarde.

George le miro en respuesta. Disgustado un poco pues ya se había planteado la idea de comprar unos jelly-babies…O tal vez tomar los del tipo y huir.

–Andando, George –dijo Paul quien ya había comenzado a caminar. El más joven soltó un suspiro antes de ir caminando atrás de su amigo ante la posible satisfactoria mirada del tipo.

Caminaron un rato llegando a la zona de salones. Un rato, que sin bromear, a George le pareció eterno. Paul iba en su mundo enojado y murmurando algunas palabras sin sentido. A ojos suyos –y de cualquiera, podría apostar-, parecía que el tipo lo sacaba de sus casillas como nadie antes había logrado hacerlo. Y era por eso que George debía saber quién era.

–¿Conocías al tipo?–preguntó de súbito, sacando a Paul de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué? Por supuesto que no –respondió mientras retomaba su caminata.

–¿De verdad? Parecía que ibas a golpearlo o algo así, en cualquier minuto…

–¡No es nada! ¿Okey? –exasperado se dio la vuelta para ver a George–, Sólo es un tipo ¿Qué lo odio? Tal vez, pero no es nadie importante ¿Ok?

–Vale, vale –George asintió un par de veces dando más énfasis a su respuesta.

–Bueno –Paul detuvo su caminar justo enfrente de un salón –, Aquí me toca, nos vemos luego.

George se aseguró de que Paul entrara al salón antes de seguir su andar. Caminó un par de pasos más y cuando debió haber dado la vuelta a la izquierda para entrar a su salón, dio una vuelta a la derecha ¿A dónde iba? Simple, iba al bachillerato.

Como dije, alguien que hacía rabiar tanto a Paul debía conocerlo.

Evadió con éxito a la prefecta que se hallaba en la puerta del edificio de Bachillerato. Supuestamente, él, como alumno de secundaria no debía entrar a dicho edificio. Y aunque nunca entendió muy bien por qué, realmente nunca fue de su gran interés saberlo.

Se situó al lado de un montón de alumnos, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Se había quitado su chaqueta y su corbata, guardándolas en la mochila, pues sus colores eran tan chillantes que podría ser reconocido al instante. Y sin más que hacer se puso a buscar al muchacho de la nariz aguileña.

Estuvo vagando por un buen rato, sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse. Había entrado ya a dos laboratorios y el baño de niñas por error. Es que era tan fácil perderse, éste edificio era más grande que el de secundaria y contaba con más personas.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar a un salón por enésima vez aquel día, vio de reojo al muchacho que estaba buscando. Justo en el segundo piso: recargado en la barda y hablando con algún tipo de no-sé-qué-cosa, se encontraba el muchacho que había estado buscando. Con un paso apresurado subió las escaleras, esperando no perderle la vista al tipo.

Lamentable fue el hecho que cuando dobló en la esquina correcta, el tipo había desaparecido. Chasqueó la lengua con frustración, pues ahora debía reiniciar su búsqueda. Mínimo ahora sabía que debía estar en este piso.

Un rato fue el que estuvo mirando por las ventas de los salones de ese piso y cuando estaba planteándose la idea de rendirse y volver a su clase, vio en la última ventana del último salón al muchacho que había estado buscando. Ahí , sentado en el último asiento, justo al lado de la pared junto al tipo con el que lo había visto, estaba el muchacho de la nariz aguileña.

Ahora que lo había encontrado había comenzado a pensar ¿Qué haría exactamente? ¿Decirle que dejara a Paul en paz? Ni si quiera sabe exactamente que hizo aquel tipo para poner a Paul tan furioso ¿Preguntarle qué lio trae…?

–Oye ¿Qué haces? –escuchó a sus espaldas.

–Estoy…observando a alguien –respondió sin voltear.

–Ah…–hubo un largo silencio con el que George interpretó que esa persona se había ido. Lamentablemente no fue así–, Y puede que me equivoque pero ¿No eres tú de secundaria?

George no supo si voltear o ignorarle. Realmente no pensaba que lo fueran a descubrir tan rápido, y aunque no sonaba a alumno, estaba seguro que terminaría por acusarlo.

–¿Quién te dijo? –respondió mientras se daba la vuelta. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al…muchacho. Él realmente esperaba una cosota de dos metros y medio, con una súper barba y cara de te voy a matar. En cambio se encontró con alguien que era más pequeño que él, y obviamente barba no tenía, y la cara…bueno tenía una de no matar ni a una mosca.

–Lo deduje por el uniforme.

–Mmm…Oye ¿Tú vas en esta clase? –preguntó de la nada

El que era posiblemente más grande, le miro un poco intrigado y dudo un poco el si responder o no: –, Si… ¿Por?

–¿Conoces al tipo de ahí? –señaló por la ventana.

–¿Quién? –el tipo se estiró un poco para ver por la ventana al lugar señalado por George–, ¿Stu? –respondió inseguro, pues no sabía si el muchacho a cuál de sus dos compañeros había señalado.

–Con que Stu, eh…–sonrió para sí, dejando a la vista uno de sus colmillos.

El muchacho más grande sólo lo vio algo extrañado…Bueno, tal vez demasiado. Y estaba casi seguro que debió haber dado la vuelta y no mirar atrás, tenía esa vocecita en su cabeza que le decía: "¡Huye!". Raro era el hecho de que esa misma vocecita le decía: "Quédate, ni se te ocurra dar la vuelta y huir".

–Por cierto…Soy George –se presentó el más joven, volteando a ver a su acompañante.

–Ah? –el otro le miró, como si no entendiera sus palabras, más que nada por qué lo había sacado de sus pensamientos y tomado por la guardia baja. Ante la mirada expectante de George, supo que era su turno de presentarse–, Ah, si…emm…Richard.

–Muy bien, Ritchie –comenzó George–, ¿Qué tanto me puedes platicar de este tal, Stu?

Ringo alzó la ceja interrogante: –, ¿Y puedo saber porqué el interés? –después de todo, hablaban de un amigo suyo. No el más cercano de todos, pero amigo suyo al final. Y podía ser que tal vez aquel muchacho estuviera interesado de una muy extraña forma en Stu, como solía pasarle a veces con las chicas. Claro que ahora estábamos hablando de un chico, y eso hacía diferente el asunto.

–Curiosidad –hizo un ademán con los hombros, como si el asunto no fuera tan importante.

Pero antes de que Ritchie tuviera la oportunidad de responderle o si quiera pensar en algo coherente para decir, escuchó claramente como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Y créanme, no sonaba para nada feliz.

–Sr. Starkey – el nombrado se dio la vuelta lentamente para toparse con los ojos del perfecto. Un monigote, gordo y con sólo tres pelos grises como cabello. George no pudo evitar compararlo con un manatí o algo parecido–, ¿Puedo preguntar qué hace usted fuera de clases?

–Bueno…–comenzó a hablar mientras buscaba una convincente excusa–, Estaba en el baño ¿Sabe? El almuerzo no me cayó muy bien –dijo con una mueca de falso dolor, pasando su mano por el estómago.

El prefecto alzó una ceja, inconforme con la respuesta, cuando sus ojos pasaron del más pequeño al más grande. Frunció el ceño, al notar bien de qué clase era el muchacho.

–Y aunque estoy muy interesado en sus problemas intestinales, Sr. Starkey –una pequeña mueca de desagrado cruzó por su cara–, Debo preguntarle ¿Qué hace con usted este joven de, si no me equivoco, secundaria?

Starkey volteó a ver a George con un aire un tanto preocupado, quién, en cambio parecía bastante relajado. Pero antes de que el más joven pudiera decir o a hacer algo para defenderse, había sido interrumpido por Ringo.

–Verá, él es…Un hermano lejano –respondió sin pensar–, Y está aquí porque le iba a…dar el dinero del almuerzo –explicó ante la sorprendida mirada de George y la incrédula del perfecto.

–Sr. Starkey, lo conozco a usted desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Y sé perfectamente que es hijo único.

–Bueno…si pero, él es…diferente ¿Sabe? Es amigo mío, demasiado cercano debería agregar –dijo entre cavilaciones, sin si quiera estar seguro de lo que estaba hablando. Sin mencionar que la pesada mirada de ambos sobre él lo ponía bastante nervioso–, Y por eso…casi como un hermano para mi ¿Sabe? No es que lo sea de sangre…pero lo es de corazón –y estaba seguro que sus cavilaciones hubiesen seguido de no haber sido por la mano en su hombro que lo hizo callar.

–Gracias por el intento –le dijo George con una leve sonrisa antes de voltear a ver al prefecto–, Estaba a punto de irme, así que no tiene nada más de que preocuparse.

–Bueno, permítame escoltarlo a la salida –se giró sobre sus talones, antes de comenzar su marcha.

–Hasta luego, Ritchie –se despidió George antes de seguirle el paso al perfecto. Y bueno, cabe mencionar que dejó a un muy confundido Ringo atrás, quien entró al salón sin saber que había sido todo lo anterior.

No pasó mucho tiempo, aun que para George el tiempo pasó de una forma eterna, antes de que estuviera de vuelta a las calles. Hacía ya una media, tal vez una hora, que las clases se habían acabado, pero no se sentía con el humor de volver a casa.

En el momento en que había vuelto a clases había sido regañado, realmente no le importaba mucho. Lo que si le molestó fue la tarea extra que le habían dejado debido a eso, y sumándole el hecho que no había podido hablar con el tal Stu, no había sido un buen día para él.

Siguió pateando la misma piedrita de hace quince minutos. Y tal vez fue un arranque de enojo y frustración, tal vez no midió bien su fuerza, quien sabe, pero aquella piedrita salió volando lejos de ahí y se perdió detrás de los arbustos.

–Ouch! –escuchó claramente, un lamento al parecer.

Y juraría que el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir lento, mientras veía quien salía del arbusto. Una ligera sonrisa cruzó por su cara cuando vio perfectamente al niño de la nariz aguileña salir del arbusto, sobándose la cabeza buscando, probablemente, al culpable de su dolor de cabeza.


	2. I've Just Seen a Face

**I've just seen a face**

_Had it been another day  
>I might have looked the other way<br>But I had never been aware  
>And as it is I dream of her tonight<em>

Esa mañana John estaba seguro de que no hubiera alcanzado a entrar a la escuela sino hubiera sido por su tía Mimi, quien lo había despertado a tiempo (tristemente) para poderse arreglarse y desayunar a duras penas. Sólo había tomado uno de esos jugos de cajita y había salido de casa, después de que Mimi le dirigiera una de esas miradas asesinas que no le dejó otra opción. No quería tenerla gritando tan temprano.

Y se dirigió a la escuela. A su primer día de clases. No se le ocurría nada peor, pero aun así se encontraba caminando hacia el maldito lugar. Lo único bueno era que podría ver a Stu y los demás ahora también en las mañanas, pero aun así… Si no se fugó al club (uno que estaba a unas calles, llamado The Cavern) fue simplemente por eso. Y además ir solo no era lo mismo, quizás en la noche lo hubiera considerado, pero ahora… sobreviviría.

Pasó por la puerta de entrada junto a la prefecta, quien si le dijo algo no se enteró, pues llevaba puestos los audífonos y lo único que podía escuchar era a Bob Dylan cantando sobre tocar en las puertas del cielo. Y justo en eso estaba cuando lo vio. Frente a la máquina expendedora de comida.

_(Knock, knock, knocking on heaven's door)_

Estaba por comprar algo, al parecer, y no pudo evitar sentir esa leve sensación de acosador como la última vez, pero alejó el pensamiento de inmediato. Paul. Paulie. Y estaba con otro niño de cejas extrañas. Al parecer algo no había salido bien para los dos.

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades? —murmuró el niño, pero John sólo estaba viendo a Paul, quien había dejado caer tres de sus papitas al suelo. Y por su expresión eran todas. No pudo evitarlo, fue como si sus piernas se movieran solas y caminó hacia ellos, pisando las papitas al pasar.

Podía sentir las miradas sobre él, y no le molestaba en absoluto. Al contrario, cuando metió las primeras monedas y seleccionó lo que quería (las mismas papitas que Paul había comprado), su sonrisa era bastante ancha. Y creció aún más cuando una bolsa de jelly babies cayó también sin ninguna razón aparente.

—¡¿Pero cuáles son las probabilidades? —dijo casi gritando y llamando la atención de todo el mundo alrededor, aunque él sólo se estuviera fijando en una persona, quien por cierto no se veía muy feliz. Sin embargo, la expresión de puchero en su rostro sólo fue como un incentivo para él—. Jelly babies gratis, hoy sí que estoy de suerte.

Pero lo único que recibía como respuesta era esa mirada asesina. Estaba bien, no importaba, es decir, no es como si le importara _tanto_. Sólo era un poco frustrante que lo único que el otro parecía poder hacer era mirarlo de esa manera y poner esa cara tan ¿adorable? No, debería otra forma de describirla…

Se le quedó mirando por un momento, esperaba que en cualquier segundo el otro le dijera algo, le insultara con algo, le girara los ojos o simplemente soltara un bufido y se fuera de ahí. Pero no. Sólo le respondió la mirada con más intensidad de la que creía que lo haría, incluso fue un poco difícil poder mantenerla. A decir verdad, cada vez era más difícil. John se dio cuenta de algo: Paul tenía unos ojos enormes y muy expresivos. Sí, había molestia en ellos, pero… Se había perdido, eso era.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, intentando romper ese contacto y con un tono bastante exagerado.

—Nada en especial —respondió Paul inmediatamente con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. John sonrió también. Así estaba mejor, mucho mejor. Y menos desconcertante. Se le quedó viendo por otros segundos, y se llevó el paquete de jelly babies a la boca para abrirlo con los dientes— Andando, George.

Se fueron. Y John los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron en la sección de secundaria. Volteó a ver la bolsa de papitas en su otra mano y se dio cuenta de que no tenía apetito. Se metió un jelly babie a la boca y guardó ambas cosas en su mochila.

John.

Ese era su nombre, ¿cierto?

Claro que sí. Podía recordarlo perfectamente, así como podía recordar su cabello de un color castaño claro, casi rubio; y sus ojos de un tono parecido, demasiado expresivos… y penetrantes; y su piel blanca, y su nariz (imposible olvidar esa nariz), y su actitud altanera que tanto le había molestado en aquella ocasión, y su sonrisa. Esa maldita sonrisa. Si pudiera se la quitaría a golpes, sin dudarlo.

Y no entendía tampoco por qué le molestaba tanto, estaba seguro de que había sido simplemente su actitud, pero quizás había algo más. No entendía, pero de algo estaba seguro: ese tal John se traía algo con él y no le agradaba para nada.

Se le pasaron dos cosas por la cabeza: una, que tal vez lo mejor sería simplemente ignorarlo y seguir como si nada, hasta que el otro se hartara y lo dejara en paz. La segunda era averiguar qué era lo que John tenía en su contra. Y por algún motivo nada lógico (pero nada de esta situación parecía muy lógica en realidad,) la segunda opción le terminó atrayendo más.

—¿Conocías al tipo? —preguntó de pronto George y Paul dio un respingo, se había olvidado que George venía a su lado.

Le dijo que no y, aunque al parecer no lo dejó muy convencido, no le importó mucho. Sin embargo, George podía ser un poco insistente.

–¡No es nada! ¿Okey? Sólo es un tipo ¿Qué lo odio? Tal vez, pero no es nadie importante ¿Ok?

Se dio la vuelta para encarar a George, quizás había hablado con un tono más fuerte de lo que había querido en un principio pero ya eso daba igual. Lo único que quería era que George no supiera nada al respecto. Al menos no todavía. Las diferentes formas en las que George podía reaccionar… no, eso simplemente complicaría todo.

—Vale, vale.

Se le quedó viendo por un momento antes de darse la vuelta frente a la puerta de su salón.

—Bueno, aquí me toca. Nos vemos luego —dijo y entró a su salón. No volvió la vista atrás y por lo tanto no se dio cuenta de la dirección que tomaba George, tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

Sin embargo sonrió al ver a Ivan Vaughan sentado en uno de los pupitres haciendo garabatos en la parte de atrás de un cuaderno y se acercó a él, sentándose en el asiento de enfrente.

—Hey, Ivan —saludó, dejando caer su mochila al suelo.

Ivan levantó la vista y le devolvió la sonrisa, dejando la pluma junto al cuaderno.

—¡Paul! —dijo—, ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? Creí que serías el primero en llegar al salón por ser el primer día.

Paul le respondió que no llevaba ni dos minutos ahí y estaba por abrir la boca para contarle sobre el incidente en la máquina de comida, pero se detuvo. Por algún motivo, quería seguir manteniendo eso sólo para él, aunque estaba seguro de que a Ivan no le habría importado tanto y no causaría ningún problema.

Después de algunos minutos de conversación, la maestra entró al salón y las clases finalmente comenzaron. Pero Paul no podía concentrarse muy bien, no dejaba de morderse las uñas, rascarse la mejilla o jugar con la pluma, y sacar de quicio a Ivan. El tiempo pasaba tan lento y en lo único en lo que su mente parecía querer pensar era en aquél día.

Y a muchos metros de distancia, en un salón mucho más grande que el suyo y con mejor aire acondicionado, John Lennon no dejaba de darle vueltas exactamente al mismo asunto…

_Ese verano, varios días atrás…_

Paul suspiró y volvió a colocar la taza de té a medias sobre la mesa. Era pleno verano y hacía bastante calor en Liverpool, pero no podía evitar tomar el té en el jardín, al menos soplaba una suave brisa que hacía todo más llevadero. Y tenía su guitarra sobre su regazo, así como un cuaderno donde tachaba y garabateaba frases, tratando de encontrar algo.

Finalmente soltó un suspiro y recargó su barbilla en su mano, dejando la guitarra a un lado por un momento. Llevaba un par de días con una idea en la cabeza y simplemente no podía encontrar la mejor manera de expresarla, era como si estuviera perdido en el océano y no pudiera llegar a ningún puerto. Se dedicó a observar el cielo por unos minutos, en el cual a lo lejos podía ver algunas nubes que seguramente traerían lluvia, pero a pesar de eso, el día era…dorado.

Y como suele ocurrir con las mejores ideas, llegó así sin más, e inmediatamente volvió a poner el instrumento sobre su regazo y tocar notas.

John llegó corriendo lo más rápido que podía y se recargó sobre una cerca de la primera casa que vio para intentar recuperar el aliento. Sin embargo, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado. Definitivamente no era tan divertido hacer esto solo, pero era mejor que nada.

Se llevó la mano bajo la chaqueta y sacó dos discos y una barra de chocolate. Vio los discos que había tomado y los volvió a guardar, una recopilación de jazz y el soundtrack de una película que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Bueno, podía haber sido peor. En la música, especialmente la actual, siempre podía ser peor.

Y además tenía el chocolate, así que podía irse tranquilamente a casa y… Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué era ese sonido?

Música, por supuesto que era música. Y una voz. Se dio la vuelta en la cerca de madera y se asomó por un espacio entre las tablas, y con un poco de dificultad logró identificarlo. Ahí había un chico, sentado frente a una mesita de té con una guitarra, cantando algo. John debía de admitirlo, no era _tan malo_. Tenía el cabello oscuro, casi negro, y un aspecto de…

—Parece una niña —murmuró. Incluso se le hacía levemente familiar, pero eso no podía ser, porque… bueno, si lo hubiera visto antes, lo recordaría, ¿no?

No estaba muy seguro de porque seguía ahí, mirando por entre las tablas. Le pareció que nunca antes había escuchado eso melodía, y era bastante pegajosa. Pero pronto se aburrió de la posición en la que se encontraba y se asomó por sobre la cerca, dejando atrás cualquier tipo de discreción.

Y el chico parecía estar muy concentrado, pues no se dio cuenta de nada.

Paul finalmente la había encontrado. Y siguió tarareando y tocando algunas notas, construyendo el puente que le faltaba. Siguió así por el resto de la melodía, ahora casi completa, y cuando hubo terminado y dejado de nuevo la guitarra en el suelo junto a su silla escuchó un ruido que hizo que casi se cayera de ella.

¿Aplausos?

El corazón le dio un vuelvo, y giró la cabeza tan rápido como pudo para ver a un chico asomado por sobre la reja del jardín, mirándolo con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro. Sintió como inmediatamente el color se le subía a la cara.

—¡Eso estuvo bien! Claro que podría haber estado mejor…

—¿D-de qué hablas? —Preguntó Paul poniéndose de pie mientras un montón de ideas comenzaban a correr por su mente— ¡¿Y quién eres? ¿Por qué estabas ahí? ¡¿Me estabas espiando?

—¿Espiarte? ¡Claro que no! —Respondió el otro inmediatamente, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano— Es solo que… estaba cansado y me recargué en tu cerca cuando comenzaste a cantar.

Paul frunció un poco el ceño, no estaba seguro de por qué, pero el otro no se le hacía alguien muy de fiar. Y además le era levemente conocido, pero no creía, porque si lo conociera… bueno, quizás lo recordaría, ¿no?

—Bueno, lo que sea, ya puedes quitarte de ahí —espetó Paul, dándole la espalda para recoger su guitarra. Y pensó que ya se habría ido.

—Eso estaba por hacer —dijo el extraño de nuevo, pero ahora tan cerca de él que le hizo dar un saltito por la sorpresa. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, ¡el muy bastardo se había brincado la barda y ahora estaba dentro de su jardín!

—¡Hey, no puedes hacer eso! —gritó Paul, tratando de sonar intimidante, aunque retrocediendo un paso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡E-estar dentro de mi casa! ¡Es… propiedad privada!

El otro hizo un ruido de burla y negó con la cabeza, acercándose un paso.

—Ni que fuera a hacerte nada —dijo—, es sólo que…. —¿qué? Trató de pensar algo rápidamente—, esa canción que tocabas, me dio curiosidad.

Paul lo miró con incredulidad, por algún motivo eso no se le hacía creíble para nada, pero el otro comenzaba a molestarle y sólo quería que se fuera de ahí. Era cierto, no le había hecho nada, pero le causaba una sensación que no era muy agradable, y quería que parara. Además los tipos que se meten a jardines ajenos como si nada nunca son buena compañía.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué la toque? —preguntó, tratando de sonar duro, pero sin lograrlo, pues el otro sólo se sentó frente a la mesita de té, en la otra silla y asintió con la cabeza.

En serio, ¿qué estaba mal con este sujeto?

—¡Qué? ¡No voy a hacer eso, vete de aquí!

El otro sólo sonrió y recargó sus pies sobre la mesa.

—¿Siempre tratas así a tus invitados? —preguntó, chasqueando la lengua y haciéndose el ofendido— muy mal señor…

—¡McCartney!

—Muy mal señor McCharmly —dijo el otro ampliando su sonrisa, mientras Paul sentía como de nuevo las mejillas ardían un poquito, y trató de disimularlo volteando a otro lado.

—Si lo hago, ¿te irás? —dijo en el tono más frío posible.

—Eh… es una posibilidad. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Paul suspiró y se dirigió hacia su guitarra, recogiéndola del piso. No entendía por qué le estaba haciendo caso, lo único que quería era que todo esto terminara de una buena vez. Así que se sentó en la silla y comenzó a tocar la tonada, tarareando levemente. Sentía los ojos del otro clavados en él y eso lo ponía bastante nervioso. Seguramente su cara parecería un tomate para entonces, pero consiguió terminar sin ningún error. Por suerte. Eso de tocar frente a otras personas no era para él.

—Listo. Ahora lárgate —dijo inmediatamente después de haber tocado una versión bastante recortada de la canción que estaba escribiendo.

Sin embargo, John lo ignoró. No estaba mal, tenía que admitirlo, pero es que, ¿cuántos años tendría este tal McCartney?

—No, creo que me quedaré un rato más —respondió, inclinándose un poco hacia él—, esa canción… ¿es tuya?

El otro asintió con la cabeza, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, pero John no se dejaba intimidar tan fácil, era como si todo eso simplemente se le resbalara. Se rascó una mejilla mientras trataba de pensar en por qué el hecho de que ese niño hubiera escrito esa canción le causaba una sensación no muy agradable, ¿envidia? Claro que no, él era John Lennon. Los demás debían de tenerle envidia a él, no él a ellos. Hizo lo posible por alejar esa sensación y lanzarla en algún rincón oscuro de sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, nada mal, aunque yo le cambiaría algunas cosas —dijo, sonriendo al ver como el otro chico fruncía el ceño en señal de molestia.

—¿Ah, sí? Créeme que eso me tiene sin cuidado.

—No lo digo para molestarte —Mentira—. Tómalo como una crítica constructiva.

—¡No me importan tus críticas constructivas! —dijo el otro, poniéndose de pie—, ¡sólo lárgate de aquí tú…!

—John —dijo extendiéndole una mano, que el otro ignoró con una mirada que parecía expresar algo como: "eres increíble". Eres increíble, Johnny. Sí, lo sabía—, y si tanto quieres que me vaya, lo haré.

Se levantó de la silla y se sacudió el pantalón, soltando un suspiro. Por un momento tuvo el breve impulso de jalar de una de las mejillas del otro chico, que estaban levemente coloreadas, y salir corriendo; pero se contuvo, porque eso podría ser raro.

_¿Y no es raro meterse en el jardín de alguien que no conoces y pedirle una canción? Increíble, increíble._

—Ya te habías tardado.

—Pero sólo una última cosa más…

El chico McCartney lo miró con recelo, pero no dijo nada, así que John siguió hablando.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó—, todas las personas suelen tener uno, y yo creo que tú también.

McCharmly Lo miró como si hubiera dicho una locura, ladeando levemente la cabeza. Seguramente no se había esperado eso, y John sonrió ante esa reacción.

—Paul —dijo finalmente, aún con recelo. Bueno, eso era comprensible, quizás.

John asintió con la cabeza. Así que su nombre era Paul, por un momento creyó que al escucharlo recordaría el por qué se le hacía conocido, pero eso no ocurrió. Tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.

—Entonces nos vemos, Paul —dijo, giñándole un ojo. Paul miró rápidamente a otro lado, como si ese pequeño gesto lo hubiera sorprendido también. Aún tenía el ceño fruncido, pero John pensó que ahora más por otra cosa que molestia. Quizás confusión. Ese era un efecto que a veces causaba en las personas, creía él.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a trepar por la cerca para ir a la calle. Una vez fuera echó una mirada rápida hacia el interior del jardín por entre las tablas, tal y como había hecho antes. Paul tenía la mirada clavada en la cerca, pero por suerte no lo podía ver.

_Paul, Paul, Paul…_

—Paul… —murmuró luego de destrozar una hoja del arbusto y lanzarla al viento.

Casi podía decir que había olvidado ese incidente en el verano, o al menos tanto como podía olvidarlo, pero ahora que lo había visto de nuevo… ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes en su escuela? Y tocaba… tocaba (_muy_) bien. Aplastó el cigarrillo contra el asfalto y se quedó viendo el cielo, mientras sus pensamientos fluctuaban entre esa tarde y lo ocurrido en la mañana, entre qué hacer ahora o si tenía que hacer algo en realidad, y de una forma cada vez más vaga.

Fue entonces cuando sintió el golpe en la cabeza y soltó una exclamación. Se levantó y se asomó detrás del arbusto donde estaba, viendo de un lado a otro y sobándose el golpe. Ahí estaba el chico ese, el amigo de Paul.

—¡Te daré con otra más fuerte si no me dices qué te traes con Paul! —gritó el chiquillo, levantando otra piedra mucho más grande, esa bien podría hacerle sangrar la nariz o la cabeza. John no dudó ni por un segundo que fuera capaz.

—¿De qué estás hablando, niño? —gruñó malhumorado poniéndose de pie totalmente.

—¡Ya sabes de qué estoy hablando, Stu! —ladró el niño y le lanzó la roca sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, dándole en el hombro.

—¡Pero qué cabrón!

¿Stu?

—Y tengo muchas más, así que responde —exigió el niño inclinándose y tomando otro par de piedras.

—Espera, creo que me estás confundiendo —dijo John, frunciendo el ceño. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando—, yo no soy Stu…

Una roca le pasó silbando por la oreja. De verdad que el chiquillo estaba medio loco.

—¡No me importa tu nombre! Sólo sé que le molestas a Paul, y vengo a advertirte que lo dejes en paz.

—¿Qué eres, su guardaespaldas o algo así? —gruñó John—. Y no le he hecho nada, ¿él te envió o algo?

El niño sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—No —dijo, frunciendo aún más el ceño—, sólo quería dejar el asunto claro.

John suspiró con exasperación. ¿Quién se creía que era ese mocoso para llegar y amenazar con piedras a la gente?

—Mira, niño…

—George —interrumpió el chiquillo.

—Sí, bueno… mira, George, yo no le he hecho nada, ¿ok? Ni siquiera lo conozco bien… Y creo que me confundes porque de verdad que no soy Stu —dijo John, pensando vagamente que si no le había _hecho nada_, era tal vez porque no había tenido la oportunidad.

George hizo una mueca y se le quedó mirando, como si lo estuviera examinando. John lo único que quería era que se marchara para que pudiera ir a casa a ver televisión y comer cornflakes tranquilamente.

—Sí eres Stu. Me lo dijo Ritchie cuando le pregunté por tu nombre.

—¿Ritchie? ¿Ringo? —John casi sintió la necesidad de reír—. Se debió de confundir, no es de los más brillantes de la clase que digamos… —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de darse cuenta de otra cosa y agregar—: Hey, ¿y por qué le preguntaste por mi nombre?

—¡Porque quería decirte que dejes en paz a Paul!

—¡Que no le he hecho nada a Paul!

¡PUM! Otra piedra directo a una pierna. Ese mocoso desgraciado la pagaría después.

—¡Deja de lanzarme piedras, joder! —gritó John. Si no le había soltado un puñetazo era porque parecía tener como trece o a lo mucho catorce años. Pero su paciencia se agotaría pronto.

—Sólo no te le acerques y estará bien —dijo George antes de darse la vuelta y caminar calle abajo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. No podía creer que un niño lo acabara de amenazar de esa forma. Era simplemente ridículo, y se quedó viéndolo extrañado hasta que dio la vuelta en una esquina y desapareció.

Lo único que pudo pensar después fue que le iba a hacer algunas preguntas a Ringo. Y otra cosa: Él era John Lennon, si no le hacía caso a las amenazas de su tía, ni de directores, e incluso ni a las de policías, ¿qué caso le iba a hacer a las amenazas hechas por un chiquillo lanza-piedras de cejas raras y orejas grandes? Al contrario. Eso era como retarlo.

Y algunas personas debían aprender por la mala que no debían de retar a John Lennon.


End file.
